El universo que hay que recorrer para rozar la luz de las estrellas
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [HakxYona]


¡Hola!

Vengo a dejaros una cosita cortita de Hak y Yona que espero que os guste mucho :3

La verdad es que la pareja me encanta y los echo muuucho de menos, así que, para los que estén esperando la vuelta del anime con tantas ansias como yo, aquí os dejo esta cosita :)

Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Almaescritora, para ti, ya lo sabes 3

* * *

 **El universo que hay que recorrer para rozar la luz de las estrellas**

Yona había despertado en mitad de la noche completamente desorientada. Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces hasta que logró diferenciar el pequeño campamento que habían improvisado hacía apenas unas horas. Distinguió las figuras de casi todos sus acompañantes y se sintió reconfortada al sentir la calidez del pequeño Ao junto a ella. Sonrió al ver que incluso él estaba profundamente dormido.

Sin embargo, no se le había pasado por alto que no estaban todos. Frunció el ceño al no encontrar la figura de Hak entre las sombras. La chica recordaba perfectamente que habían acordado que aquella noche, después de la guardia de Shin-Ah, le tocaba a él estar despierto. Yona tenía la costumbre, por llamarlo de algún modo, de desvelarse las noches en las que las guardias las hacía el moreno, con la consecuente bronca por parte de él, ya que siempre alegaba que debía descansar para estar alerta al día siguiente.

Pero esta vez era diferente. La princesa tuvo un mal presentimiento al no verlo.

Justo antes de decidir que pasarían la noche allí, habían visto una montaña a la que tendrían que enfrentarse al día siguiente. A pesar de que todos se lo habían tomado bien, a ella no se le había pasado por alto que a Hak no le había hecho ninguna gracia que aquel imprevisto surgiera de la nada. Lo había visto hablando con Ki-Ja en susurros mientras Yoon hacía la cena, y aunque no había oído ni una sola palabra de lo que habían dicho, podía imaginarse perfectamente las intenciones del muchacho. Además, Hak llevaba todo el día bastante raro… y aunque Yona entendía que lo estuviera después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, aquello no hacía más que aumentar su preocupación. Se sonrojó al recordarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Se levantó con cuidado, para no despertar a Ao y para no hacer demasiado ruido, ya que no quería tener que dar explicaciones a los Dragones si la veían dejando el improvisado campamento en mitad de la noche ella sola. Dudaba mucho que la excusa de ir al baño funcionase.

Se encaminó hacia la montaña, convencida de que por el camino encontraría a Hak y que seguramente no tendría que alejarse demasiado.

Aquella noche, una hermosa luna llena reinaba en el firmamento e iluminaba el camino, pero a la vez, creaba algunas sombras engañosas que hacían que su corazón se acelerara, pensando en lo que pasaría si en verdad alguien se escondía detrás de un árbol para atentar contra su vida.

Yona volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Sabía que aquello no era posible. Aun así, se sentía mucho más segura cuando Hak estaba con ella. Se mordió el labio. No podía volver al campamento sin haberlo encontrado.

-¿Hak? –dijo en voz baja.

El sonido de unas pisadas le hizo dar un pequeño salto, asustada. Se tranquilizó al ver los ojos azules de Hak brillar a la luz nocturna y reprimió las ganas de regañarlo por haberse ido sin más.

-Sabía que te despertarías, princesa –dijo él, a modo de saludo-. Y más después de…

Hak no terminó la frase, con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios. Ella se sonrojó, sintiéndose pillada en falta. Pero no tardó en sacudir la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que el que le debía una explicación era él.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Es peligroso que te alejes tú solo!

Yona bajó la voz, percatándose de que despertaría a todos si gritaba, a pesar de que ya estaban lo bastante lejos. El moreno alzó una ceja, divertido. Sin duda, que le advirtiera de que debía tener cuidado cuando ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo y sin ni siquiera coger el arco y las flechas, decía mucho de cuáles habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Sabía que me seguirías –respondió él con una enigmática sonrisa.

Yona se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Y-yo no te he seguido. Estaba preocupada. Me desperté y no estabas. Eso es todo –la princesa infló los mofletes e hizo amago de darse la vuelta, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía intenciones de deshacer el camino andado ella sola.

Hak la agarró por el brazo y la acercó a él, rodeándola con los brazos y pidiéndole silencio.

-Shhhhh… ¿no oyes eso?

El chico la sintió estremecerse bajo su abrazo y no pudo evitar romper a reír.

-Solo bromeaba. Aquí no hay nada que pueda hacerte daño. No tienes de qué preocuparte, princesa. A no ser que te den miedo los pobres e inocentes ciervos.

Yona se giró, todavía entre sus brazos, y hundió sus ojos violetas en los de él. Luchó en vano por ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su estómago siempre que estaban tan cerca. Los ciervos no le asustaban en absoluto en comparación con la fuerza de aquel sentimiento que crecía por momentos.

-Los ciervos no me dan miedo –dijo, levantando la cabeza.

Hak llevó la mano a su rostro y lo acarició con los dedos, con ternura.

-Llevas rehuyéndome desde ayer, pero sabía que me seguirías si me alejaba en mitad de la noche.

-No te rehúyo –replicó Yona.

El moreno alzó una ceja, dejando claro que no lo engañaba.

El día anterior había hecho más calor del habitual y la comitiva que acompañaba a la princesa había decidido detenerse antes que otros días, en la margen del río, y aprovechar así para refrescarse en las aguas cristalinas. A todos les había parecido bien e incluso la pelirroja había encontrado un lugar un poco alejado de ellos para refrescarse también.

Yona los había oído divertirse desde donde estaba y el agotamiento había acabado por adormecerla dentro del agua, lejos de la vista de cualquiera que pasase por allí. Al abrir los ojos, se había encontrado a Hak en el mismo lugar que ella, aunque un poco más alejado. Durante un delicioso instante pensó que no la había visto y desde su posición se dedicó a observarlo nadando desnudo en el río, mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo. En un determinado momento, Hak se había girado hacia ella, sonriendo con superioridad y Yona había gritado, sintiéndose completamente descubierta.

-Ya pensé que no ibas a despertarte –le había dicho el chico, divertido.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Yona había tratado de cubrirse sus partes íntimas con los brazos, consciente de que en el tiempo en el que había estado dormida, podía haber visto todo.

Hak le había restado importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Me aburría con los Dragones… Ya sabes cómo es Jae-Ha y cómo es Ki-Ya… y cómo son cuando están juntos…

En aquel momento, se había escuchado la voz de Yoon llamando a Hak y el chico había puesto los ojos en blanco, saliendo despreocupadamente del río. Yona había desviado la mirada demasiado tarde.

Y como consecuencia, ahora era incapaz de actuar con normalidad.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte –dijo el joven.

El sonrojo de Yona aumentó considerablemente y sintió cómo se cerraba el nudo de su garganta.

-Tampoco tú –dijo antes de darse cuenta.

Hak rompió a reír y ella se cubrió el rostro, consciente de lo que había dicho.

-Quiero decir…

-Te he entendido –le cortó él, acercándose de nuevo a ella y apartándole las manos con cuidado.

Yona se olvidó de respirar. Sintió que el tiempo se detenía, cada milímetro entre los labios de Hak y los suyos parecía eterno. Un universo que debían recorrer y les haría alcanzar la luz de las estrellas.

Pero el ansiado beso no llegó.

Hak se separó bruscamente de ella y se giró, dispuesto a volver al campamento. La chica lo observó, con la decepción pintada en sus ojos violetas.

-No hay nada de lo que preocuparse en esta montaña, princesa. Podemos regresar al campamento con los demás… antes de que se despierten y piensen que…

-¿Que ha pasado lo que estaba a punto de pasar? –lo ayudó ella, adelantándose en el camino-. Sí, mejor volvamos…

La princesa se mordió la lengua, conteniéndose para replicarle lo horrible que sería que sus compañeros creyeran que había pasado lo que ambos quería que pasara, pero para lo que ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Detrás de ella, Yona se imaginó perfectamente la sonrisa de Hak y lo maldijo.

 _Maldita sea, Hak, sólo tenías que recorrer el universo._

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, miles de gracias por leerme 3

Espero que te haya gustado :)

¡Muchas gracias y hasta pronto! :)


End file.
